Él lo sabía
by Ciann
Summary: Dita tiene un plan, Aioros se va quedando sin recursos, Shura cree que está paranoico, Aioria no entiende un carajo & Death sospecha que uno de ellos sabe algo que él no termina de aceptar. DM x Aioria - Shura x Aioros - Dita x ¿?
1. PRIMER ACTO: El plan

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo – Shura de Capricornio x Aioros de Sagitario – Afrodita de Piscis x ¿?

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Estoy planeando este delirio desde los días mitológicos, pero sólo esta semana pude concretar el proyecto porque tenía un poco de tiempo desocupado para dedicarme a la misión.

En sí es una delirante divagación sencilla & simplona, de hecho estoy segura que varios terminarán dándose de cabezazos contra la pared a medida que pasan los capítulos, pero confíen en mí & créanme que todo tiene sentido.

Voy a dedicárselo a mi mamá, porque esta cosilla se me ocurrió un día en la ducha de su casa, cuando me cortaron el agua caliente en la mía. A pesar de que aún no puede pronunciar el nombre de Aioros & Aioria con propiedad & cree que Afrodita es una niña, esto es para ella.

...

Él lo sabía

PRIMER ACTO: _El plan._

Al poner especial atención en sacar con sumo cuidado el pastel que había hecho esa mañana del horno, Afrodita pensó que era momento de inmiscuirse e intervenir.

DeathMask sólo estaba de paso, porque no tenía nada decente para comer en su templo, salvo por ratas, cerveza caliente y un par de cosas en conserva y descomposición. Aunque también tenía un cadáver por allí, pero como no había caído en tanta perversión (_Aún_) como para cometer canibalismo por voluntad propia, se decidió por ir hasta la doceava casa por si acaso.

En el momento exacto en que el dueño de dicho templo le sirvió una tajada de pastel se arrepintió de inmediato de su decisión.

Era una tarta de cerezas rojas con relleno cremoso. Era demasiado cursi, demasiado dulce, demasiado rosa. Hubiese preferido mil veces, considerándolo mejor, comerse el cadáver de un solo bocado, pero pues… Era, también, bastante tarde como para volver en sus pasos.

-¿Te diste cuenta de algo?

Afrodita apoyó el mentón con delicadeza sobre el dorso de su mano, mientras el aludido arrastraba su plato varios metros más allá, en un gesto silencioso, pero no por ello poco sutil, de desagrado. Alzó una ceja, sin embargo, para mirar al pescado.

-¿De…?

-De Shura.

-¿De Shura?

-De él… De _eso_…

Afrodita hablando en clave era algo más común de lo que se pudiese pensar, aunque, para ser sinceros, sólo lo hacía cuando algún hecho en particular era suficientemente atractivo de merecer su atención. Al menos lo suficiente como para desear husmear un poco en el problemilla en cuestión.

Tal como con el caso actual.

Death, por otra parte, era pésimo con las adivinanzas y con las sutilezas de todo tipo en general, pero por cómo estaban las cosas en el santuario desde hacia una semana, lo supo más o menos de inmediato.

Hace un par de días la diosa les había develado un secreto que venía ocultando desde que el resto de los mandamases del olimpo habían decidido devolverle la vida a cada uno de ellos, nuevamente sin preguntarles, ni pedirles primero su opinión.

El secreto, según las propias palabras de la deidad, parecía ser un regalo para la orden completa, pero cuando todos esperaban, mínimo, una remuneración monetaria con una cantidad de ceros decente, se encontraron con que la sorpresa era sólo para un par. En sí, el secreto era el guardián de sagitario.

Sipi, Aioros vivito, coleando, sonriente y sumiendo a Shura en la más cliché y dramática depresión que cualquiera pudiese imaginarse jamás.

Al enterarse de la noticia, en una reunión medianamente informal, lo único que había atinado a hacer el español había sido a darle un duro, pero incomodo apretón de manos a su griego asesinado preferido de todos los tiempos, lo siguiente que había hecho era haber salido prácticamente corriendo a encerrarse en la décima casa zodiacal con la clara intención de no asomar la cabeza de allí nunca, pero nunca más.

Death fue por él dos días después, con un par de cervezas en una mano y unas cuantas películas de dudosa calidad didáctica, como el cangrejo mismo prometía, en la otra.

Se encontró con Shura sentado como niño castigado en el rincón más oscuro de su templo, sangre chorreándole de la cabeza y unos cuantos tumbos en el cuerpo que seguramente terminaron en el suelo.

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha de paso, la sangre que empezaba a secarse y los tumbos eran porque el muy tarado había estado dándose cabezazos contra la pared más cercana. Al menos ese hecho no había tenido peor consecuencia que unas cuantas neuronas perdidas en el proceso, lo cual tampoco importaba tanto cuando las cervezas que traía el crustáceo en la mano se las iba a matar de todas maneras, pero de un modo un tanto más elegante y ciertamente no tan sádico ni sangriento.

Death, por supuesto, intentó sacarlo de su estado (Claro que también de su templo, pero el italiano decidió ir lentamente y paso a paso) por todos los medios posibles que conocía, pero los sobornos, chantajes, chistes, ni amenazas varias sirvieron para llevar a cabo semejante proeza.

Hasta le pidió como cincuenta veces, con palabras más o menos decentes, que dejara el drama para las mujeres, se hiciera hombre y saliera al mundo exterior a enfrentar la realidad y el trasero enorme de Aioros en toda su cara, pero la cabra montés se negó el cuádruple de veces, diciendo siempre que tenía cosas más importantes que atender en el silencio y soledad de su templo.

-¿Cosas más importantes? Como qué, si me permites preguntar, porqué no hemos tenido nada más interesante qué hacer que plantar el culo en nuestros templos desde hace trece putos años.

El capricornio permaneció callado un rato con ese comentario, pero no estaba muy cerca de recapacitar y volvió a responder con terquedad la tontería esa de que tenía cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse en ese momento, claro que siempre en el interior de su templo.

También agregó que si no entendía sus asuntos, súper secretos, importantes e interesantes, pero desconocidos, entonces podía largarse muy, muy lejos, preferiblemente a la punta del cerro. Aunque el italiano no lo recuerda con exactitud, también le pareció que el español hasta le sacó a colación la honorable, pero antigua profesión de la madre muerta a la que nunca conoció. Bah.

Entonces se marchó por la paz en esa ocasión, pero en la actualidad tenía que admitir que extrañaba un tantito a la cabra. El pececillo no servía para compartir cosas sucias, ni que dijera demasiadas malas palabras en la misma oración le permitía el delicado.

Fue por ello que maldijo a su mejor amigo por ser tan endemoniadamente capricornio para sus cosas y porque, con una sola semana transcurrida desde el incidente ese, podía claramente asegurar que el tarado iba a continuar negándose a salir de su templo por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad.

-¿Qué con eso?-preguntó el crustáceo tras un rato, volviendo a la realidad.

Afrodita volvió a sonreír. De hecho Death era capaz de predecir el momento preciso en que sus labios pintados de rosa pastel se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba, hasta dónde sus facciones se lo permitieron y fue físicamente posible.

-Estaba pensando-murmuró, con suavidad.

-¿En…?

-En el provecho que podemos sacar de esta situación.

Entonces el pez tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no arruinar la sorpresa ni el suspenso del momento, le indicó con un dedito a su dorado preferido que se acercara y le susurró despacito.

-Creo que es momento de intervenir, pero… A nuestra manera, por supuesto.

Al cangrejo esas cosas como que no le gustaban. Aunque no era porque fuese el seguidor más fiel de la creencia del vive y deja vivir, muy por el contrario, sino porque le parecía que entrometerse en este tipo de problemas claramente amorosos era cosa de mujeres chismosas, pero aún así prestó atención a lo que su afeminado amigo tenía por contar, sólo por si daba la casualidad de que sí resultaba provechoso para su podrida persona.

-¿Qué ganamos con eso, según tú, porque dudo que lo digas por la satisfacción personal que te causa ser celestino?

Afrodita rio, suave y casi como que no quiere la cosa.

-Ah, no seas tonto. Claro que tendremos una ganancia, una que sin duda va más allá de la que podemos conseguir arruinando sin querer el preludio de una preciosa relación.

Death, por su parte, seguía sin comprender. Al principio, porque en cuanto pudo notar ese brillo delator en los ojos del pescado y la boca torcida en una sonrisa que rayaba en la perversión, es que se dio por enterado. De todos modos se contagió de la mueca y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, pero que malvado eres pececito.

-Justamente, cariño… Si todo sale como lo estoy planeando entonces pronto tendremos de vuelta a Shuris.

DeathMask se inclinó hacia adelante, con una expresión de complicidad, si hasta parecía que había recobrado la esperanza de recuperar a su antiguo compañero de andadas.

-Entonces, cuéntame del plan…

Dita volvió a sonreír y mordiéndose un dedo para contener las ansias, comenzó a explicar.

Al parecer pronto ellos también tendrían su propia tajada del pastel y eso, sin duda, le encantaba.

_Continuará..._

...

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, cangrejos con centauros & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	2. SEGUNDO ACTO: El perdedor

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo – Shura de Capricornio x Aioros de Sagitario – Afrodita de Piscis x ¿?

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

...

Él lo sabía

SEGUNDO ACTO: _El perdedor._

Había varias cosas en su vida de las que solía dudar, la mayoría de ellas eran cosas meramente existenciales (Del tipo, por qué estamos aquí, para dónde vamos y de dónde venimos), pero unas cuantas eran cosillas un poco menos inteligentes, por no decir que de plano eran unas reverendas estupideces, rayaban en lo ridículo y eran bastante fomentadas por la bebida o la reprochable conducta de su compañero de armas y mejor amigo.

_DeathMask. _De verdad (El cómo este par terminó compartiendo un vínculo afectivo tan importante como es la amistad, es algo que ciertamente reservaremos para otro relato).

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión en particular y por cómo estaban las cosas, Shura estaba completa e irrefutablemente seguro de algo: Estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su existencia encerrado en su templo si con ello conseguía no volver a ver a Aioros nunca de los nunca **JAMASES**. Así, con mayúsculas.

Es que… ¿En serio? Estaba terriblemente arrepentido y avergonzado de lo sucedido en el pasado para con el mártir del santuario, poniéndolo en palabras sencillas, pero no sabía ni cómo comenzar a reparar todo el daño causado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos pedir las correspondientes disculpas! (Nótese que ese era el primer paso a dar, en cuestión, si deseaba poner en orden las cosas con el otro caballero de oro). Ni que tuviese el don de la palabra, después de todo, porque estaba seguro que de siquiera intentarlo, iba a arruinar irremediablemente la de por si arruinada situación entre ellos dos.

Entonces, para mejor evitarse que la cosa se pusiera considerablemente peor, lo mejor era rehuirle al problema en sí para así no causarle más penas al pobre sagitario que, en su bondad y benevolencia infinita, le había saludado con una cálida sonrisa el día que lo volvió a ver, por primera vez, después de casi catorce años de ausencia.

En esa misma ocasión había tenido todas las ganas de decirle que no sabía lo que hacia, así mismo, sin más palabras ni menos, porque esa era la verdad y porque el resto, como que sólo era un niño cuando aquello sucedió, no eran ninguna excusa para haber cometido un acto tan espantoso para con el hombre que había idolatrado por tanto tiempo.

Ah, pero para la cabra todos esos pensamientos y palabras ordenadas, eran un verdadero caos en su cabeza y se negaba a partir al encuentro del arquero a menos que supiese exactamente qué es lo que le iba a decir, hubiese anotado todo, ensayado varias veces el discurso enfrente del espejo y supiese que no iba a salir huyendo.

Aunque mejor, para asegurarse, también lo haría delante de una audiencia, en lo posible un público neutral, que dictaminara una sentencia para expiar sus culpas por los siglos de los siglos y la eternidad.

Claro que hasta que eso no ocurriese, no iba a salir pero ni por casualidad, ni asomaría la cabeza siquiera, ni aunque la próxima guerra santa se desatara o se abriera un agujero al mundo de los muertos justamente debajo de sus pies.

Estaba decidido y cuando un capricornio decide que cumplirá con un objetivo (Sin importar lo irremediablemente idiota que este fuese, como en el caso de Shura) es porque lo cumplirá sin importar las consecuencias, llueva o truene, caigan gansos o granice, con tsunamis o tornados.

Entonces se sentó en la oscuridad de su templo, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante durante horas.

Oh, cómo se reirían sus compañeros de encontrárselo en esa patética posición, pero no dejaría que eso le interrumpiera y siguió concentrado en la difícil tarea de no pensar en cosas malas, ni en cierto castaño de ojos imposiblemente azules.

Logró estar así durante cinco días seguidos, haciendo breves pausas en su miseria para ir al baño o para atiborrarse de cerveza (Era lo único bebible que había en su casa a esas alturas, de hecho), alternadamente, claro, pero a veces y por culpa de los agradables efectos del alcohol, resultaba haciéndolo al mismo tiempo y hasta que eliminaba todo las toxinas de sus sistema. Entonces, inmediatamente, volvía a llenarse del líquido ese que es conocido por lograr que uno se olvide de las penas y que es capaz de asesinar cruelmente, y sin reparos, varias neuronas en el proceso. Lo cuál explicaría cómo resistió un comportamiento de ese tipo durante tanto tiempo.

Recién al sexto día terminó completamente ebrio, tirado en el suelo, clamándole piedad a todos los dioses que conocía (A esos que querían matar a Atena también, pero eso es un detalle que se le paso), llorando y llamando a Aioros en la soledad y silencio de su templo.

Recobró la conciencia de su panorama actual la novena noche, con una resaca de esas que se recuerdan y con ganas de no pararse nunca más, peeero las necesidades del organismo siempre son más importantes y el guardián de la décima casa sintió el imperioso deseo de sacar todo lo que tenía de dentro del cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que pararse, o hacer las veces de que lo hacía, y arrastrarse hasta el tocador de varones del templo de capricornio.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con alguien.

_DeathMask. _De verdad.

-Tienes cara de haber sido atropellado por varios camiones y después violado por quiénes los conducían-comentó el cáncer, con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro.

Shura puso una cara peor que la que tenía y sus cejas se juntaron hasta formar un ceño fruncido hasta el infinito.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Esa es tu manera de recibir a las visitas?

-¿Qué quieres?

Esa era la respuesta, sin duda, pero también era una pregunta, por lo que Death sonrió de oreja a oreja apagando el cigarro que traía encendido desde su templo.

-Tan sólo venía para ver como estabas, pero como eres una cabra malagradecida, como siempre, mejor me voy por dónde vine antes de que me contagie de tu actitud de porquería.

Shura no agregó nada al comentario de su compañero, despachándolo con su silencio y dándole a entender que en realidad poco le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Death, sin embargo, se esperaba algo como eso, tanto así que se dijo a si mismo que era el momento indicado para dar inicio al perfecto plan del pescado. Sin perder más tiempo, el italiano se dio media vuelta para iniciar su procesión hasta la salida, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de traspasar el oscuro pasillo que lo conduciría para allá, se detuvo de pronto, como si de repente hubiese recordado algo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba-comenzó el malintencionado cangrejo, mirando apenas a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo-¿A qué no sabes a quién me encontré de camino para acá?

Shura no contestó, pero no porque no le interesara, sino porque conocía lo suficiente a Death como para sospechar para dónde iba encaminada la cosa y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad no tenía ganas de charlar acerca del arquero de nuevo, menos con el dolor insoportable que le taladraba la cabeza sin compasión.

-Aioros, vivito y coleando. Aunque con ese culo que de pronto le salió cualquiera colearía así.

-DeathMask-soltó el español, en un suspiro que pedía paciencia por todas partes-En serio, no tengo tiempo para ti, ni para tus estupideces…

-Ah, sí, sí, tienes cosas súper importantes qué hacer allá adentro, como volver con ese montón de hombres y sus camiones.

-Jodete.

El crustáceo volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de una manera un tanto macabra. El problema es que como el capricorniano continuaba dialogando con la espalda del primero, no pudo ver en ningún momento la sonrisa sádica que se formó en el rostro de facciones complicadas.

Shura, de haberle visto, hubiese sospechado que una cosa muy, pero muy mala estaba a punto de ocurrir para con su persona. Algo que, sin duda, desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos con consecuencias irremediables para cada uno de los involucrados. Sin embargo, no le vio y el plan del par de signos acuáticos más carismáticos del santuario (Acuario no contaba, porque era un signo de aire, pero no era precisamente carismático tampoco) continuó andando como un reloj suizo con los engranajes aceitados.

-Ya, pero en serio, no era eso lo que iba a contarte-continuó el cáncer, volviéndose apenas para encarar al español malhumorado-Es que le pregunté al arquerito para dónde iba, pensando que se había desviado del camino para venir hasta acá, pero me dijo... Espera, no me lo vas a creer, pero… ¿A qué no te imaginas para dónde iba?

-Con Aioria-soltó Shura, seco.

-Claro que no, hombre, sino no hubiese ninguna novedad en contártelo.

Entonces, recién en ese momento, los sentidos de la cabra parecieron ponerse en alerta, porque… Espera, si Aioros no iba con Aioria, no me digas que iría para…

-Gé-mi-nis.

A decir verdad, tenía jaqueca desde antes, pero esas palabras provocaron que le dieran ganas de agarrar el taladro, ese que no dejaba en paz su cabeza, para metérselo por la oreja a ver si de paso se perforaba el cerebro, porque… O había escuchado mal o había escuchado mal, no había más opciones que esa, porque no podía ser, no había de otra… _¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA AIOROS ESTABA VISITANDO A SAGA SIENDO QUE ERA EL CULPABLE DE TODO PARA EMPEZAR?!_

Es que, una cosa era que Shura no quisiese ver al centauro pero ni por casualidad, pero la verdad sea dicha de paso, tampoco tenía ninguna intención de que lo viese Saga, **maldición**.

Entonces le vino un coraje como pocos, de hecho hasta apretó los dientes, los puños, todo lo apretable que tenía en su anatomía y el cuerpo se le puso tenso. Death, al notar esto, sonrió aún más ampliamente

-En fin, supongo que irían a tomar el té o algo así de imbécil, pero no te sigo entreteniendo para que vayas a ocuparte de tus cosas importantes. ¿Eh?

Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio y comenzó a retirarse con calma, como si no hubiese plantado la incertidumbre en el inocente, pero no tanto, hombre que tenía delante, porque… Sin dudarlo y conociendo como conocía a Shura, estaba seguro que ese comentario había logrado el efecto deseado, por lo mismo no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo escuchar casi de inmediato al español llamarlo con voz débil.

-¿Te…? ¿Te dijo algo más?

Oh sí, la primera parte del plan estaba completa.

Shura ni sospechaba que Aioros estaba, en realidad, en sagitario, preocupado de sus propios dilemas existencias y lejos, muy muy lejos del tercer templo y del propio Saga.

Ahora sólo bastaría con sembrar la semilla de la maldad en la cabra y _buahahaha_.

_Continuará…_

...

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, cangrejos con centauros & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	3. TERCER ACTO: Aioros

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo – Shura de Capricornio x Aioros de Sagitario – Afrodita de Piscis x ¿?

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

...

Él lo sabía

TERCER ACTO: _Aioros._

Una de las primeras cosas de las que pudo tener noción fue que hacía frío y todo estaba muy oscuro.

Entonces escuchó una voz llamándole desde muy dentro de su ser, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y pudo ver la luz, brillante y borrosa, después de casi catorce años llenos de penumbras.

Allí mismo, acaparando casi por completo su campo visual, vio a una delgada muchacha que de inmediato reconoció como la diosa Atena.

Ella, por su parte, le sonrió de manera solemne al ver, por primera vez en vida y a consciencia, a su salvador en persona.

Fue más o menos así, porque, por una extraña razón, la cantidad descomunal de cosas que a continuación ocurrieron lo dejaron un tanto confuso. Al menos desde el momento preciso en que la diosa se retiró, disculpando su abrupta ausencia en el hecho de que tomaría un merecido descanso y, de la misma manera repentina, un par de doncellas hacían su aparición en la habitación, por orden patriarcal, por supuesto, y entre risas nerviosas y manos curiosas le dieron un baño de pies a cabeza como los dioses, valga la redundancia, mandan a que se haga.

Un guardia entró mientras lo estaban vistiendo, con una lista que supuso muy, pero muy larga, enrollada en un grueso y gran pergamino.

Shion, quién estaba parado en una esquina por mera casualidad y con la excusa de estar supervisando el proceso de adaptación de su santo más leal, tosió un poco en cuanto el guardia dejó que el pesado papel cayera casi dramáticamente hasta el suelo y, posteriormente, rodara un par de metros hacia los pies del noveno caballero en cuestión. Seh.

Aioros parpadeó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Formalismos

-¿Formalismos?-repitió el santo resucitado, mientras pegaba un respingo y una de las doncellas se disculpaba, pues nunca antes había visto a un hombre en paños menores y no había podido aguantar la tentación.

-Eh, sí, sí-dijo Shion, desentendiéndose del asunto-Empezaremos a ponerte al día con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde tu deceso hasta hoy.

Vaya, eso se escuchaba como mucho tiempo, de hecho le sonaba a estar horas y horas de pie y él, en esos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era preguntar por su hermano.

Iba a abrir la boca para hacerlo, de hecho, pero de inmediato el patriarca le indico que esperara y, en breve, unos golpecitos se hicieron escuchar en la habitación. Shion sonrió, indicándole al guardia junto a la puerta que procediera a abrirla. Irrumpieron en el cuarto un sequito de hombres que entraron marchando de manera solemne y en cuanto se detuvieron delante del dorado, rompieron filas y de entre la formación apareció…

Otro guardia, sosteniendo una enorme caja con pergaminos.

-Ah-dijo Shion, de manera casual y como si no se le esperara desde ya-Aquí están el resto de los tomos, empecemos entonces.

Iba a estar de pie mucho, pero mucho tiempo más.

…

A veces, cuando miraba el cielo, sus ojos se posaban casi como que no quiere la cosa en capricornio. Entonces esperaba, sin estar muy seguro de qué. El rencor que cualquiera, de encontrarse en su posición, pudiese sentir en su corazón, no existía en el suyo. Está demás decir que no estaba enojado con el decimo guardián, solamente decepcionado y en realidad, hasta esos momentos, no se había puesto a pensar en qué era lo que sentía con exactitud. Al contrario, le parecía que su cabeza le estaba exigiendo el que perdonara a los principales involucrados porque, después de todo, él mismo no era nadie para perdonar, y ese sentimiento de bondad y benevolencia le disgustaba casi tanto que sentía que no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Quizá si hablaban, pudiese dejar de sentirse hipócrita.

Tal vez por eso permanecía ratos, horas completas con la vista clavada en el horizonte. Casi como si esperara que el español apareciera de repente desde la distancia. Casi como si pensara que las cosas se iban a solucionar con una simple conversación.

Sólo en una ocasión se encontró, prácticamente cara a cara, con Shura. Estaba apoyado contra un pilar, mirando fijamente un punto imaginario en el piso, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Él intentó saludarle, de verdad que sí, pero en cuanto levantó una mano para llevar a cabo la tarea, la cabra se percató de su presencia, se dio media vuelta, chocó con un pilar en el proceso y partió caminando de vuelta hacia el interior del templo.

Bien, eso había sido horrible y ni quería pensar en cómo saldrían las cosas en caso de sentarse a charlar con el escurridizo español.

El único consuelo que tenía era el vuelco que le había dado el estomago al volver a verlo y el vacío que le causaba el desconcierto de no saber que pasaría por la cabeza del como siempre atormentado signo de tierra.

Entonces la sonrisa oportuna y de oreja a oreja de cierto cangrejo se dejo ver de repente delante de sus ojos.

-¡Vaya coincidencia!-exclamó Death, entrecerrando su mirada, sin permitir que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Aioros parpadeó y Afrodita apareció prontamente en el paisaje, poniéndose a espaldas del arquero.

-Veníamos justamente charlando de su complicada situación.

-¿De la mía?

-De la tuya, claro-concordó el pez-Sin embargo, de la de Shura también.

El par de signos acuáticos no pudieron no mirarse con una sonrisa cómplice en cuanto se percataron de ese sonrojo, pequeño pero presente, en el rostro de sagitario ante la sola mención de la malhumorada cabra.

Tampoco era para menos, pues era sabida de la relación que compartían cuando aún eran unos niños. Tal vez algo de eso derivó en una serie de sentimientos confusos, especialmente cuando, de un día para otro, despiertas y vuelves a vivir para darte cuenta de que tu antiguo amigo, compañero de armas y asesino preferido se convirtió en un espécimen masculino apetecible a los ojos de cualquiera que tenga ojos para apreciar la belleza masculina.

Al menos, en el caso de Aioros.

Shura, hasta ese día, estaba enganchado del hombre al que había cortado en pedacitos hasta dónde era humanamente concebible. Ellos dos, como sus cómplices del crimen, sabían que capricornio tenía sentimientos por el centauro desde la era del mito, e incluso, estaban seguros que más allá de eso, en sus encarnaciones anteriores.

El castaño, sin embargo, estaba experimentando por primera vez cada una de las etapas que no había podido vivir, valga la redundancia, en vida. Estaba claro que seguramente Aioros se sentiría tan confundido como si tuviese catorce años de nuevo y, probablemente, el ceño en su pensativa cara que apareció segundos después les demostraba lo mucho, mucho que le preocupaba este asunto del corre que te pillo que Shura estaba manteniendo con él.

-Tienes que sentirte muy confundido con respecto a la cabra-continuó Afrodita, volviendo de pronto al presente.

-¿Confundido?

Death sonrió, sentándose en los escalones que iniciaban el recorrido hacia arriba y hasta el décimo custodio en cuestión del que estaban hablando tan desfachatadamente.

-Claro. Claro. Confundido, digo… Con todo lo que está pasando, no tiene que ser sencillo para ti morirte un día y despertar al siguiente convertido en alguien completamente distinto.

Afrodita asintió.

-Ajá, porque... ¿De casualidad no sientes cómo se te ha ido tu vida y la de tu hermano de las manos? ¡Que vida! Digo, la juventud y tus años de adolescencia, y los suyos, los que nunca, pero nunca vas a poder recuperar.

Aioros volvió a parpadear y de manera ridículamente poco retorica se miró las manos. Eran manos grandes y gruesas y, aunque no había practicado con el arco desde hace trece años, ciertas partes de sus dedos tenían durezas y callos en las partes correctas.

-A decir verdad, no me había dado el tiempo de pensar en eso.

-Claro que no-recalcó Death, rodando los ojos.

-Claro que no-secundó Afrodita, sonriendo con gracia y posicionándose detrás del sagitario para tomarle cuidadosamente los hombros, empujándole hasta las escaleras con suavidad-Digo, tienes que estar ocupado asimilando todo poco a poco, me imagino y… Aioria.

-Aioria-asintió Aioros, sin saber exactamente por qué.

-Aioria está tan grande y tan guapo.

-Tan gordo-agregó Death, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo de pronto cara de fastidio.

-Claramente no se parece en nada, pero nada al crío escuálido que dejaste tirado y huérfano de hermano hace tanto tiempo.

-Ummm…

-Todo por culpa de Saga y de Shura-continuó el crustáceo, volviendo a rodar los ojos.

-Eso tuvo que ser un golpe muy duro para ti, ¿verdad?

El griego como que asintió, pero su cabeza parecía estar pensando en algo completamente distinto. Es decir, hasta ese momento simplemente no se había dado cuenta de ello. Aioria era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho y, aunque le costara admitirlo, era todo y mucho, mucho más de lo que él mismo hubiese deseado que se convirtiera, y, para variar, no gracias a él.

-Supongo-dijo, de pronto-Sin embargo no creo que hubiese podido hacer un mejor trabajo del que hizo él mismo. Aioria es un hombre de bien y estoy orgulloso de poder ver en lo buena, piadosa y benevolente persona en la que se ha convertido.

-Muy bien, cariño. Muy bien, ¿pero los otros?

-En cuanto a ellos-suspiró-Es difícil, porque Saga aún tiene cosas que aclarar conmigo, pero por parte de Shura, estoy seguro que está arrepentido.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-No, pero…

-¿No te lo ha dicho? ¿Ni pedido perdón siquiera?-Afrodita dejó escapar una risita, suave y sedosa, como el aroma de las rosas.

-Que canalla-secundó el italiano, sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro que no sabe como iniciar una conversación. Tal vez cree que voy a recriminarle algo, pero no tengo porqué. No tengo nada que perdonarle, para empezar. No soy nadie, ni un ser superior a él para hacerlo, y si Atena pudo, nosotros sólo somos seres humanos.

-Oh, eres tan bueno y benevolente-comentaron a coro los dos signos acuáticos, uno con menos ánimos que el otro.

-En cuanto tenga la oportunidad voy a charlar con él. Todos los malentendidos serán aclarados y volveremos a ser amigos, como antes. E incluso, en una de esas terminemos juntándonos tres veces a la semana para jugar a las cartas

Aunque la sencilla sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del arquero los desconcertó durante un momento, obligándolos a parpadear, aún así se miraron y después de un segundo soltaron una risotada.

Aioros los miró a los dos, incapaz de comprender.

-Al parecer, cariño, a ti no te pusieron al tanto de todas las cosas que ocurrieron por estas partes-soltó el pececito, obligando grácilmente al noveno guardián a sentarse en las escaleras.  
-Es mejor que te sientes, porque puede que te cueste un poco asimilarlo por completo.

Así obedeció el aludido, acomodándose en los escalones, sin protestar y, en cuanto la piraña le secundó, sentándose también, el crustáceo aprovechó para estirar una mano hasta los hombros del centauro y atraerlo hacia sí.

-Escucha _cariñito_-comenzó el cangrejo, imitando una voz y acento agudo parecida a la del pececillo-Espero que no te suene mal, pero la cabra no quiere hablarte no porque no quiera, sino porque el pobre hombre siente vergüenza.

-Ah, pero yo no…

-Es vergüenza, pero no por lo que ha hecho-continuó el pez, poniendo su mejor cara de comprensión-Tiene vergüenza de no haberte podido amar por tanto tiempo, ni haber sido capaz de esperar que revivieras, regresaras o lo que sea.

Aioros se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies, pero no dijo nada.

-Eh…

-Claro. Claro, porque no vas a decirme que Shura no te amaba con todo lo que su corazón de escasos centímetros era capaz de amar. ¿Verdad?

-Eh…

-Digo, el pobrecito tenía una fotografía tuya debajo de su almohada.

-No te imaginas cuántas veces lloró como un marica llamándote en las penumbras.

-Ni cuántas veces soñó que volvías a estar vivo.

-Ni las paja…

-¡DeathMask!

-Errr, perdón, perdón, sigue…

-En fin. A qué no sabías ninguna de esas cosas, ¿cierto?

Aioros, rojo como un tomate, cabeceo. Afrodita sonrió.

-Entonces es una verdadera pena que el pobre no pudiese esperarte…

-¿Esperarme?

-Seh-intervino Death, intentando parecer desinteresado-El muy tonto decidió ahogar las penas con alguien más y, sin querer, volvió a encontrar el amor en ese alguien.

Aioros no pudo no abrir sus ojos azules de par en par y, completamente sumergido en ese vaivén de palabras convincentes que mantenían el par de signos acuáticos más carismáticos de todo el santuario, tuvo que preguntar, con la voz cargada de la curiosidad propia de un niño pequeño.

-¿Con quién?

-Con…-comenzó el cáncer.

-Con…-siguió la pisciano.

-Con…

-Con…

-Con…

-Con Aioria.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Afrodita parpadeó de manera poco casual, porque esa exclamación de sorpresa e indignación infinita no había provenido del hermano mayor de Leo. Al contrario, el que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de saltarle encima para enviarlo con vacaciones pagadas y de ida al inframundo era…

DeathMask. _De verdad_.

-¿Con Aioria?-preguntó Aioros, parpadeando.

-Sí, con él. ¿Verdad Masky?

-S-Seh, con ese, como sea.  
**  
**Afrodita sonrió complacido y procedió a explicarle una sarta de estupideces al castaño, de las cuales más de la mitad no eran ciertas en verdad.

Death puso cara de pocos amigos. Aunque esta parte del plan la habían improvisado en su mayoría, de un momento a otro, pues no esperaban encontrarse cara a cara con Aioros precisamente, sí habían acordado antes mencionar algún nombre al azar para distraer la atención del arquero hacia un inexistente e inventado rival, pero nunca habían decretado que, para variar, usarían a Aioria, al hermano menor del pobre, pobre hombre que acababa de revivir.

Es que era un truco bajo, muy, pero muy bajo, y a Death, que le gustaban los golpes de ese tipo, no supo porqué le molestó tanto la incursión del gato gordo en este embrollo. Afrodita, ¿había podido hacerlo a propósito? Al observar con atención el rostro del muchacho sueco, notando la curvatura de sus labios en una sonrisa de superioridad y la mirada de pestañas largas que le dirigió, pudo creer que existía una pequeña posibilidad, pero sin duda eso significaba que el pez de porquería sabía algo que él no sabía que sabía.

Entonces se preguntó: ¿Era tan podridamente obvio? Estaba seguro que había sido cuidadoso, siempre había molestado a Aioria mucho, mucho, muchísimo más que al resto, claro, pero eso era porque el mocoso y sus ojos imposiblemente verdes lo irritaban como nadie en todo el puto santuario. ¿Entonces…? ¿Era posible…? ¿Era probable…?

¡¿Él lo sabía?!

_Continuará…_

...

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, cangrejos con centauros & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
